Thunder Warning
by redrizen2hell
Summary: One call and some distant thunder can make innocent girls kill themselves. when Inuyasha finds that Naraku has chosen the next victim can he save her in time...will kagome pick up the phone? lots of IK(l8r lemon) and MS
1. Prologue

**_Guess who's back...back again...jennys back...tell some men!_**

**_hey guys...ya i know i haven't finished my other fics but i will! i just need a little fresh air and i think writing something like this will give me just that.it will be a little different from my usual stuff but it will work...so ENJOY!_**

_disclaimor-NOT MINE_

**_PROLOGUE_**

_Upstate California, 1995_

Kaede Yimi stood in the doorway, watching the children on the playground while keeping an eye on the weather. As headmistress of Shikon Academy, a small private school, it was her duty to oversee ever aspect of the daily routine, including the welfare of the children.

Granted, her teachers were doing their part as they stood duty out on the playground, but Kaede had a bird's eye view from the top of the steps. As she watched, she felt a shift in the wind and glanced up at the sky. The light, fluffy clumps of clouds that had been there earlier were now massing into something large and dark. Although the play period was not over, she didn't want to take a chance on one of the children being struck by lightning, so she hurried into her office and rang the bell. It echoed throughout the building and out on the grounds, and eve though she was still inside, she could hear the collective shouts of the children's dismay.

As she reached the top steps, the first rumble of thunder shook the windows. The children's reluctance to end their play was replaced with frantic haste as the teachers began herding them inside.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kaede shouted, calling to the youngest children at the very farthest end of the grounds. "It's going to storm. You must come inside!"

Kagome Higurashi and her best friend, Kikyo, had been at the top of the slide when the first bell rang. At six years old, their dilemma now became one of climbing back down the steps or sliding down and risking the wrath of having "played" when they were supposed to be going inside. When the second ripple of thunder shattered the sky above them Kikyo began to cry. Kagome took her by the hand, uncertain of what to do.

Kaede could tell the children were in trouble and bolted down the steps. As she ran, it occurred to her that she should be in better shape, but the thought disappeared with the first drops of rain upon her face.

"Come, children, come." He urged, standing at the foot of the slide. "It's all right. Just slide to me. We'll go inside together."

Kagome tugged at Kikyo's hand, giving her a brave little smile.

"Come on, Kikyo…we'll go together, like always."

Kikyo sniffled and nodded, and moments later they went flying down the slick, metal surface and right into Miss Kaede's arms.

"That's my good girls," she said, quickly taking each one by the hand. "Now let's run. I'll bet I can beat you."

The girls squealed and pulled loose from her grasp as they tore off across the yard. She sighed with relief and then started after them at a jog, knowing full well she was going to be wet before she got back.

They were nowhere in sight as she entered the building. But as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, she saw them at the far end of the hall, scurrying toward the last room on the left.

She'd almost forgotten. Today was Thursday. The Gifted and Talented Class met on Thursdays. The tiniest of doubt that crosser her mind was not the first she'd had as she watched the door close behind them. It wasn't as if she was allowing anyone to harm them. Quite the opposite. Those five little girls had one thing in common that had garnered them access to the class. And the money she'd received as a "special endowment" for allowing the class to proceed was not something she could overlook. The fact that the parents didn't realize the true nature of the class often disturbed her, but she knew the children were not being harmed. Besides, it was already done, and that was that.

A strong gust of wind blew a curtain of rain against the backs of her legs. Turning her mind to more pertinent affairs, she quickly shut the doors of the main entrance and went to her office. There was always paperwork to be done.

Inside the last room on the left, face little grills sat quietly in their respective chairs, watching for the teacher to begin. The glass in the windows rattled as thunder continued to rumble. They didn't hear the rain peppering against the windows or see the lightning as it began to flash. Their eyes were on the teacher, their minds focused on the sound of his voice.

That night, long after the children had gone home, the storm still raged. Wind-whipped trees bent low to the ground, their branches bowing in supplication to the greater strength of the storm.

Just before midnight, a great shaft of lightning came down from the sky, shattering wood and shingles alike as it pierced the roof of the school. Before anyone noticed, the school was completely engulfed in flames. By morning, there was nothing left but an exterior wall and a huge pile of smoldering timbers. Kaede Yimi stood on the outskirts of the playground, looking at what was left of her school in disbelief. She didn't have the resources to start all over again, and going back into the classroom as a teacher didn't seem possible, either. Her dream was finished. Her heart had been broken.

Within the week, all the students had transferred. Some to private school, others moved into the public school system. The five who'd been chosen for the gifted class were mainstreamed into first-grade classes in three different districts, and life went on. They learned. They grew. And ever night their parents put them to bed, unaware of the time bomb that ticked in their daughter's heads.

* * *

Ok i know it starts out slow but it will get better...so do what you do best...READ AND REVIEW! tell me what you think....talk to me baby!

love

the sick

disturbed

retarted

redrizen


	2. Suicidal Smiles

Hey peeps! this is going to be a bit longer of a chapter, but stick with it. it is important to know what happens here. okay? oh ya don't worry give me until chapter 3 to introduce both Kagome and Inuyasha ok...this IS a romance...it just has a plot too! Have fun!

**disclaimor-Don't own**

**Chapter One**

_Seattle, Washington, 2008_

"Mommy, Mommy. I hungry. Pwease a cracker."

Twenty-two-year-old Yura Mikuru looked up from her computer and then glanced at the clock. She rolled her eyes in dismay as she bolted up from her chair to attend to her baby boy. Of course he was hungry. It was thirty minutes after twelve. Being a stay-at-home mommy and still keeping her job, as an accountant hadn't been as easy as she'd first imagined, although using her computer to interface with her clients had been a godsend.

"Just a minute, sweetie," she called, handing him an animal cracker and giving him a kiss as she hurried to the fridge. There were plenty of leftovers, and he was eating just about everything now. It wouldn't take but a second to heat something up in the microwave.

She had three covered bowls and his bottle sitting on the cabinet and was reaching inside her fridge for the fourth bowl when the phone began to ring.

"In never fails," she muttered, as she reached for the phone instead.

"Mikuru residence. Yes…this is Yura. Who's calling please?"

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line, and then she heard the distant sound of thunder and a series of bells-like the chimes of an elaborate doorbell. At the sound, her mind went blank. She turned her face to the wall with the receiver still held to her ear. Cold air from the open refrigerator door wafted her skirt but she didn't feel it. In her mind, she was already gone.

Moments later, she laid the phone down on the counter, picked up the box of animal crackers and a bottle of milk for her baby, and then lifted him in her arms. Silently, she carried him to his bed, hand him the box of crackers and his bottle, and walked away without looking back. The unusual treat was enough to suffice the hungry child's cries. As he was eating his cookies, Yura was getting in their car and then backing out of the driveway. A neighbor across the street waved, but Yura didn't seem to see her. The neighbor thought nothing of it and had started to go about her business when she noticed the front door to Yura's house was ajar.

"Oh my," she said, and then hastened across the street to do her neighborly duty.

When she reached the porch, a spurt of nosiness reared its ugly head. Instead of just closing the door she thought of looking inside. What would it hurt? Just a little peek.

With one guilty glance over her shoulder, she stepped inside and then closed the door behind her. She stood for a moment, admiring the scheme and the plump, overstuffed furniture in the living room to her right. Taking a couple more steps she heard a noise draft from the end of the hall. How stupid of her. Just because Yura had left, that didn't mean the house was empty. Her husband, Eric, who was an air traffic controller, must have the day off.

"Eric! It's me, Miki! Yura accidentally left the front door open and I came over to shut it."

No one answered, yet she could still hear the underlying sound of chatter.

"Eric? It's me, Miki. Are you decent?"

A shrill squeal startled her. It was then she thought of the baby. She'd just assumed that he'd been in the car with Yura, because she rarely went anywhere without him. She started toward the hallway, fearful that any moment her neighbor would come flying out of some room and wanting to know what the hell she was doing. But the farther she walked, the more sure she became that Eric was not there.

When she stepped into the baby's room, she gasped in shock. He was sitting in the middle of his bed with a box of animal crackers in one hand and his bottle in the other.

"Cookie?" he asked, and offered her the box.

"Oh my God," She muttered, and picked him up from his crib. Surely this wasn't what it seemed? She would have bet her life that Yura wasn't the kind of mother who would go off and leave an unattended baby behind.

With the baby on her hip, she began hurrying through the rooms. By the time she got to the kitchen, she knew something was terribly wrong. Food was sitting out on the cabinet. The phone was off the hook, and the refrigerator door was standing open. She started to put the room to rights when something told her not to touch a thing. Instead, she grabbed a handful of the baby's diapers and took him with her as she left.

By the time Miki reached her own home with the intention of calling Eric at work, Yura Mikuru was on a collision course with destiny.

Yura drove through the Seattle traffic with no thought for care or safety, running red lights and taking corners on two wheels. By the time she reached the bridge the city cops were on her tail. The police didn't know it yet, but she had made it to her destination. A cordon of the police cars was at the other end of the bridge, a roadblock firmly in place, with traffic behind them backed up for blocks.

But Yura didn't make it to the other side of the bridge. About halfway across, she suddenly pulled to a stop and put the car in Park. She was out and walking to the side of the bridge before the first cop car behind her could pull to a standstill. And by the time that officer was ruining and shouting for her to halt she had climbed over the edge. After that, everything started to happen in slow motion.

People were shouting at her not jump, making promises they could never keep, but it was nothing but a roar in Yura's ears. She lifted her arms to the side as if she were a bird about to take flight, turned her face up to heaven and then fell.

End over end, tumbling quietly, with nothing but the wind whistling around her ears doing as she'd been told.

The shock of her death reverberated throughout Seattle for all of three days before it was replaced by another equally tragic story. She left behind a puzzled and grieving husband, and a little boy who cried for a mother who would never come home.

_One week later, Amarillo, Texas_

Semiharu Henika, Semi to the customers of Tama's bar, was dodging hands and slinging drinks when Tama, the bartender, yelled at her across the room.

"Hey Semi babe you got yourself a phone call in the back!"

"Yes sir I'm coming." She said before turning in another drink order. She pivoted to the phone on the wall, picking up the dangling receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She couldn't hear a thing for all the noise so she clasped a hand over the mouthpiece and turned to face the crowd. "Hold it down a little!" She yelled, "I can't even hear myself think." She tried again, "hello? Yes this is she."

As she waited, she thought she heard thunder and turned abruptly, trying to remember if she'd rolled the windows up on her car. Then another sound followed, and as it did, the frown between her eyebrows faded and her chin dropped toward her chest, almost as if she'd gone to sleep. She stood without speaking, her eyes closed, her shoulders slumped. Tama noticed and replaced his expression with a grim one. It wasn't like Semi to be still. He touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey, kid you okay?"

She didn't respond, other than to suddenly drop the phone and shove through the horde of people.

"Someone stop her!" But the command was lost to the customers. No one realized what was happening until Tama bounded from the bar and raced off after Semi. It was then that the men followed. Outside high-pitched screams were heard and at the sight of their favorite waitress running in the fast lane of the highway with her arms out at her sides the men became sick. She resembled a child pretending to fly. And the faster she ran, the closer she came to the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"Holy shit!" Tama groaned loudly, and started to run, although he knew that he would be too late.

The scent of burning rubber filled the air as the trucker hit his brakes, but she'd come out of nowhere, far too late for him to stop. The screeching sound of locking brakes overwhelmed the thump her body made as it slammed against the truck. And then she was flying through the air like a broken doll, coming to rest in the center median with a solid thud.

The homicide detective who worked the scene wrote it up as a suicide. Case closed.

Except for a bartender named Tama, who kept swearing she'd been happy until she had taken that call.

_Two days after that, Chicago, Illinois_

Lynn Cheang had reached a benchmark in her career as a criminal defense attorney. All her life she'd been told she was too pretty to be taken seriously as a lawyer, but she ignored the naysayers and followed her heart. Today she'd proven that she wasn't just another pretty face, because she had won her first murder case.

With on last look around her office, she picked up the phone and called a cab. By the time she got down from the fifteenth floor of the building where the law firm was located, the cab should be waiting. Smoothing her hands down the front of her dark, pinstriped suit. She draped her raincoat over her arm and grasped her briefcase. When she finally turned to leave the phone shrilled in her pierced ears, annoying her to the point of sanity.

"You have got to be joking." The ringing persisted and it occurred to her that it might be her husband in trouble. With that in mind, she hurried back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Lynn Cheang."

There was a moment of silence, and then the far off sound of distant thunder. She shivered and glanced toward the windows, thankful she'd brought her raincoat. And then another sound was overlaid upon the thunder-the distinct sound of chimes being struck in slow succession.

Those sounds were the last she ever heard. Following the call Lynn climbed to the top of her building and with outstretched arms soared to the hard concrete of Chicago. When her body was picked up a half of an hour later the forensic workers agreed together that she had been smiling.

* * *

so tell me how it was...i think its kinda creeping how they die...if you think about it!

love

the sick

disturbed

insomniac

redrizen2hell


	3. Suicidal Sister

_Hey yo! i would like to thank my readers and reviewers you guys rock...i know this stuff isn't my usual and its a little whacked out. but please i beg you to stick with it...i know its worth the wait! well alright like i promised the next chapter will have inuyasha...and kagome!_

_disclaimor: don't own_

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

_One week later, Sacred Heart Convent-Downtown Miami_

Five years ago, Kikyo Nikoki's life had come to rest. After four separate jobs in two years struggling to find her place in the world, the certainty of where she should be had come to her in a dream. Her family had been in shock-her boyfriend of the moment in grief over sudden decision. But for Kikyo it had been a true moment of grace.

She was going to become a nun.

Still feisty, but with God always in her mind, she tore through life with verve and joy. She was a favorite among the sisters. Even Mother Superior had a twinkle in her eye when Kikyo, known to the sisters as Sister Mary, was around.

As usual Kikyo raced through the church, practically skipping to where the mail was held. It was almost every day that she received a letter from someone special. Expectantly she checked her box and giggled when she pulled out a odd yellow envelope from her mother.

She skimmed through the words of love quickly and did a double take when she came upon three familiar names. At first she couldn't quite place them but with an intake of breath she remembered the names belonged to the girls she had once gone to school with. The girls to whom she had played and worked with at such a young age. The girls of her past were dead. All four of them…wait, no, only three of them. Kagome was still alive.

Kikyo's hand had started to shake. This was more than she could handle. Without finishing the rest of the letter, she dropped to her knees by the side of her bed and began to pray in earnest, sick at heart for the loss of her friends and the families they'd left behind.

When acceptance for the loss came Sister Mary finally stood and made a decision to call her passed friend's families. With her condolence calls Kikyo realized an odd twist to the incidents. Supposedly each of the women had been perfectly fine before receiving a phone call. But what horrible news could they possibly gotten that would drive them to such destruction? It didn't make sense. Added to that the trio had all gone to school with her at the same time. They had been in the same class as her…with her right before the fire. That's right the fire! The Special Class for the Gifted.

With a thought in mind Kikyo spun around and searched through her limited ownings for her elementary yearbook. A gleam in her eye the young nun found what she was looking for. Staring back at her were the bright faces of five little girls.

Now Kikyo was not a superstitious woman but she knew that the devil could deceive simple humans into doing what he wanted. Now unless the laws of coincidence had been violated more harshly than she could believe possible, someone was behind the deaths. Within a month three vital women with everything to live for had taken their own lives. She couldn't help think that she and Kagome would be next.

Then her rational mind shifted into action, and she began to think back over what she'd just learned. There were two common threads that she was aware: the special class they'd been in, and the fact that each death had happened after a phone call.

But who could have called? Even more puzzling, what in God's sweet name could they have said to trigger something as horrendous as this? Something was-horribly wrong-and she didn't think prayers were enough to stop what was happening. She needs to get help before she and Kagome also succumbed.

Immediately her thoughts shifted to Inuyasha Tikon, her brother's best friend. As a child, Inuyasha had been her white knight. She'd given up her dreams of marrying him on the day she'd given her heart to the Lord. But Inuyasha was still her white night. The only difference now was that his metaphorical sword came in the form of a badge, compliments of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Yes, Inuyasha was a Fed. A hard-nosed, implacable cop for Uncle Sam. He would know what to make of all this, but to do so, he would need all the information she had.

She quickly made copies of everything she'd received, along with a brief note tell him of her fears, and then sent a duplicate set of the information to Kagome, as well. Kagome had to be warned immediately. She would drop the packages off at the FedEx on her way to the local Cathedral where she would ask the Lord for forgiveness. She knew that she had lied earlier when she told Mother Superior that she could not answer the phones because she was losing her voice.

With a heavy heart, she walked through the large parking lot. Thankful that the rains they'd been experiencing for the past week had finally subsided. Her eyes were on the path before her, her thoughts were focused on a long-overdue confession. In the corner of her eye she saw a single vehicle parked sideways in an empty slot. That was normal of course considering the many visitors Sacred Heart Chapel attracted. From a distance, she could hear footsteps on the path behind her, but the sound was unremarkable and gave her no reason to turn.

Sister Mary felt the strength from the desolate building as she entered. Glancing around Kikyo was relieved to see a shadow effortlessly disappear into her favorite confessional. She followed and went inside the room opposite of his.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was three days ago."

Instead of the familiar rhythm of Father Joseph's voice, she heard a faint but heavy rumble, like the sound of thunder far away. Then, between one breath and the next, a part of Kikyo's past, belonging to the child that she had been, was wrapped around her mind and pulled her under. there was no time to panic, because she was already gone.

In a matter of moments Sister Mary was lost to a master who'd claimed her long before the One she now served.

The thunder was gone now. Slowly she opened her eyes and then the door. As she stepped outside the confessional, someone took her by the arm.

"Forgive me, Sister, I was unavoidably detained. Please take a seat and I will hear your confession." Father Joseph said.

But the nun gave no sign that she had heard a word he said.

"Sister!"

She kept on walking, leaving the aging priest to make what he would of her behavior.

Father Joseph watched in disbelief. Just as she reached the exit, something-maybe the voice of God Himself-told him to follow her. By the time he was at the doorway she was nowhere in sight. More than a bit concerned, he went down the steps, taking them two at a time as he scanned the grounds. Pausing to look again, he turned, taking in the lay of land that ran in a gently slope from behind the old cathedral to the river below.

Suddenly, within his mind came a word, so forceful and frightening that he knew in his heart it had come straight from God.

GO!

Without thought for his old joints, he started to run. The closer he got to the river, the faster he moved. Then he saw her about a hundred yards down stream, standing on the edge of a precipice that jutted out over the river, posed like a small blackbird about to take flight. In the riverbed below, the water roiled, sweeping past huge boulders at a deadly pace.

He began to run, oblivious to everything but the woman on the rocks. Moments later, she slowly lifted her arms to the heavens, turned her face to the sky and the leaned forward.

He froze in mid-stride, staring at the nun as she fell into space. Although it took only seconds for her body to hit the water, he would remember it later in a series of perfectly framed stills.

The smile on her face, her eyes closed as if in slumber.

Her arms horizontal to her shoulders and unmoving, like the image of a crucified Christ.

The flutter of her clothing, dark and molded to her body like a shroud.

The way the water parted to accept her presence.

A flash of white, a momentary shadow beneath the thick, muddy flow, and then…nothing.

The little nun was gone.

"No!" He screamed, as he fell to his knees. "Dear merciful God, no!" Those last prayers were shouted before the poor priest doubled over and hurled pain.

* * *

hatway idday ouyay hinktay? /45 17 0;4'/ 0r /-47??? 

Love

the sick

disturbed

fr34;16

r3dr1z3n


	4. Suicidal Pillow

Shan't worry i tis here...blah blah blah!

ya so enjoy already!

_**disclaimor-i do not own the green eggs and ham**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter four or three or bananas i don't know

_

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Washington, D.C._

Inuyasha Tikon shoved his key into the lock, taking satisfaction in the distinct click of tumblers. Shouldering the strap of his duffel bag, he pushed his way inside his apartment, slamming the door behind him as he went.

A couple of hours later, after a shower and a meal, Sully settled down to go through his mail. The inevitable bills would need to be dealt with, and there was no time like the present. He sat on his sofa with the mail in his lap, sorting through the stack. Bills to his left, newspapers at his feet, personal mail to his right, catalogues in the trash.

About halfway through sorting, he came to a letter-size pack from FedEx. Curious, he glanced at the return address and start to smile. It was from Kikyo. Almost immediately he amend the thought to Sister Mary, although in his heart, she would always be Kikyo, his best friends little sister.

Setting aside the rest of the mail to be sorted out later, he tore into the packet and pulled out a handful of papers with a brief, handwritten letter from Kikyo on top. Scanning the papers, he quickly saw that they were Xeroxed copies of newspaper clippings. Curious, he picked up her letter and started to read.

Almost instantly, the smile he was wearing went south. He sat up with a jerk and reread her note before scanning the clippings, taking note of the areas she had highlighted.

"Well, hell," he muttered, and looked back at the letter. The last line on the page stopped his heart.

Inuyasha, please help. Kagome or I might be next.

He bolted to his feet and raced to the bedroom. His address book was still on the dresser where he had tossed it last week. Shuffling through pages, he found her address, as well as the phone number to Sacred Heart Convent. A sick feeling was building deep in his belly as he punched in the numbers. Surely to God he was making too much of this. Kikyo would answer and then laugh when he called, telling him she'd jumped to too many conclusions. That was it. As soon as he heard her voice, they would be laughing together. Yet when his call was answered, he found himself stumbling for words.

"Sacred Heart Convent, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Kikyo…I mean, Sister Mary."

He heard a soft gasp and then, "one moment please."

In the background he thought he could hear hasty whispers, and his stomach knotted. When a different person suddenly came on the line, he knew something was wrong.

"Mother Superior speaking. Who's calling, please?"

The woman's voice was stern, and he had instant flashbacks of a ruler popping on his head and being sent to stand in a corner. It took all he had to get out of that juvenile frame of mind and back to the problem at hand.

"This is Inuyasha Tikon. I'm a family friend of Sister Mary. I need to speak with her."

"Young man. I am so sorry…"

"Please." He pleaded. "It's important."

The woman sighed, and Inuyasha was surprised to hear tears in her voice.

"You just don't understand," she said. "It's not that I won't allow it. It's just that-" She stopped suddenly, changing her focus. "If you are a family friend then you should have already known. We lost Sister Mary to fate. She took her life. I am sorry sir." The nun hung up on the man.

Inuyasha dropped to the edge of the bed, his legs too weak to hold him.

"Kikyo. I am so sorry." He whispered to no one. "Wait." Shaking in grievance he jumped from the bed and searched through the letter from his friend. "Kagome." He tested the name on his lips before grabbing his coat and stampeding out of his home.

Inuyasha had the department notified of everything and his chief recommended he take time off to help out on his own personal case. Extra backup was given along with a safe place and different identities. What was happening had to now do with the Witness Protection Service and they could waste no time in helping their new victim.

Having all the information about Kagome as possible Inuyasha set out on a mission to save the girl. He knew deep down that his reasons were far more significant than just playing hero. He felt guilty that he could not save his long time friend, and therefore he would save hers.

Within hours of leaving his office, Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's apartment. He pounded harshly on her door not caring if she was sleeping or not. It was Sunday where else would she be? From what he knew she did not have a husband, or a boyfriend for that matter. Again he banged on the wood, but still no answer came. "Kagome! Kagome Higurashi are you in there?" Disturbed to the lack of noise the young man pulled a .45 caliber out of his belt and aimed it at the door hinge. Taking one step back Inuyasha lifted his leg and with a swift force busted himself into the entrance.

Empty. The place was completely desolate. Walking farther into the apartment gave him the distinct feeling that there wasn't anyone there, and from the looks of it that someone didn't plan on coming back for a while. After an hour of investigating each and every room Inuyasha concluded that the girl had fled. Either that or she was lucky enough to get a vacation in the middle February. Finally he glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. With a heavy sigh he slouched onto a kitchen chair and thought.

Lifting his head up, trying to crack his neck, he spotted something interesting. It was a note across from him. He stood up and glided to where it was pinned against the solid wall. He read it quickly and then backtracked and read it slower the second time. "Run Kagome, just run. And don't pick up the phone, no matter what. I love you my dear friend. God bless." He made an immediate guess that the note had come from Kikyo. Which meant that Kagome knew the danger.

Thinking it time to call his agency for his update he spun to find the phone. Noticing the telephone he went over to where it lay, but realized that there was a beeping red light flashing at him. Her messages, of course. He pushed play and began to listen to her twelve calls. He could honestly say that most of them were hang ups that disturbed him slightly. A couple were from concerned friends, but one caught his attention. It was from the girl's mother. In so many words the older woman had told her daughter that the beach house in South Carolina was set up for her arrival.

Inuyasha didn't know whether he was relieved or uptight. He should be happy that he at least knew where she was, but he was upset that she had told others where she was heading. He couldn't do anything about that then though. Right there he needed sleep, good sleep. In a real bed, and that was just what he was going to do.

Following his conversation with a deputy from his office Inuyasha scurried down the hall to the bedroom where he found an inviting bed and even a television set. After comfortably changing he lay down and snuggled up against Kagome's pillows. BIG MISTAKE! All of a sudden his thoughts took a turn for the worst. He could smell woman on the big, fluffy rectangle. No ugly woman could smell as good as that pillow did.

That's when the thought hit him. He had no clue to what the girl Kagome looked like. Finding himself curious the young man shifted into a sit position and looked on a bedside-table. There he saw a family photo to which he was certain had Kagome in it. How right he was. She stood in the middle of who he guessed to be her parents. In back of her were some mountains, but that didn't concern him. Her face was bright and beautiful. She had thick, raven colored hair with ice blue eyes. Her skin was pale, yet to it there was a tan tint, obviously natural. Freckles lightly decorated her small nose and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence in her eyes. Oh what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_hmm could the great and powerful inuyasha have a school girls crush on itty witty kagome?_

_perhaps...perhaps not...they meat next chapter and that is all tha tmatters!_

right?

love

the sick

disturbed

slightly tired

redrizen2hell


	5. Suicidal Concussions

Don't shoot me please! I know i have been gone forever but there is just way too much to explain about my absenses, but i can promise you that i will be updating a hell of alot more quicker from now on.

...i don't own inuyasha...that is my disclaimor

AND HERE WE GO!

chapter 4...

* * *

A little girl walked daily to and from school. Though the weather one morning was questionable and clouds were forming, she made her daily trek to the elementary school. 

As the day progressed, the winds whipped up, along with thunder and lightning. The mother of the little girl was worried that her daughter would be frightened as she walked home from school, and she herself feared that the electrical storm might harm her child. Following the roar of the thunder, lightning would cut through the sky like a flaming sword.

Being concerned, the mother got into her car and drove along the route to her child's school. Soon she saw her daughter walking along, but at each flash of lightning, the child would stop, look and smile. One followed another, each with the little girl stopping, looking at the streak of light and smiling.

Finally, the mother called her over to the car and asked, "What are you doing?"

The child answered, "God keeps taking pictures of me!"

* * *

ya that had nothing to do with the story just a joke that makes me smile, but not really laugh.

* * *

"You sure you're okay Kagome?" Rin Miseeko inquired of her coworker. She had been caught off guard when she woke up to a heavy pounding on her front door at one o'clock in the morning. Almost afraid she had opened the door and was greeted with an extremely pale Kagome, not to mention at least five oversized bags. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little shook up I guess. It was just the letter came out of no where and then her death…" Sobs broke free from the tightness in the terrified girls throat. Kagome had expected to come home exhausted like usual, watch TV like usual, and then find a package containing her death sentence like usual! NOT REALLY! But it had come, and with its arrival came her departure. She was on the run and had nowhere to run to. She didn't even know what she was running from.

Rin folded her hands on her lap and took a deep breath. There in fact wasn't anything more she could do. She had reserved a hotel under her name for her friend and with her own credit card she had bought necessities. Therefore there was no possible way Kagome could be tracked down. Unfortunately she couldn't runaway forever, and so she would never truly be safe. Unless magically the cops solved the cased that didn't actually exist. To them there could be nothing fatal about a couple of suicides. "There has to be somebody you can talk to."

"Yeah. Kikyo-" Kagome paused at the tragic name of her best friend. "Kikyo wrote about a guy…what was his name? It was Inuyasha something or other. She said that he was some sort of police officer or something and that he knew the situation. She gave me his phone number and I tried calling it, but the office just said that he wasn't there and that they didn't know when he would be back because he went on leave." She finished with a heavy sigh that seemed to take whatever energy or adrenaline that had been building inside of her and disintegrate it into oblivion. "Why did he have to take a leave now!" Anger pulsed through Kagome's veins as she thought of how she could die that day and no one was there to save her.

"Your sure he knows though right?"

"Pretty sure. Unless he didn't get the letter. I know Kikyo said that she sent him stuff so…he most likely is informed."

"When are you going to leave?

"Give me five minutes. I'm just gonna call my mommy and tell her I am going on vacation and won't be back for a long time."

"Cool. I am going to go put your stuff in my car, okay?" Without waiting for a response Rin picked up two twenty-five pound bags and slowly attempted to open the front door to her apartment. Once outside she scrambled down a flight of stairs and raced beneath the scattering rains to which cursed West Virginia. She thought of ways to assist Kagome, but seemingly fell short of an answer.

Then a simple voice called to her. Not exactly a voice more like a ring. A phone ring. It was a ringing unusually close to her thigh. After digging in her robe pocket she found her discarded cell phone. She had fortunately left it in there following her phone call to the hotel. She glanced out of habit at the screen and a twinge of annoyance crossed her mind when 'blocked call' was her only clue to who was on the line. But who would be calling her this early in the morning. It wasn't even three yet.

"Hello?" Uncertain of her manners, Rin spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Is this a…ummm…a Miss Miseeko?" An unfamiliar voice echoed in Rin's ear and she was slightly hesitant to affirm his question.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, you can. All right I am going to say this pretty fast and if you don't get it I'm just going to hang up. Okay? All right. Here it goes. My name is Inuyasha Tikon and I am a federal agent. There is something kind of important going down and-"

"Did you say your name was Inuyasha?" Rin asked anxiously knowing deep down that this was just what they needed.

"Yes, yes I did. Do I know you?" He sounded agitated. By his tone she could tell that he was in a sort of hurry.

"No, the thing is my friend she has been looking for you. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she really needs to find you." A held in breath escaped with relief. Inuyasha was going to be Kagome's savior.

"Perfect. Do you know where she is? Right now? I need to find her right away!" His urgency frightened Rin, making her believe that maybe there was truth to her friend's superstition.

"She's here, ummm, with me. She's just using my phone, but she's planning on leaving soon." Explained Rin slowly, exaggerating each syllable.

"Shit! Tell her not to go anywhere. Do you understand me? Wait! Shit, okay get her on the phone for me." Inuyasha's demand went unheard as the phone slammed into the ground.

Kagome cursed under her breath and gently checked Rin's head. "Sorry girl. I can't trust anybody, and the last thing I need is you telling your boyfriend where I am." Spotting no sign of blood, only a tiny goose egg, Kagome picked up the rest of her things and hauled ass into the car. Quickly she spun out of the apartment and drove over the speed limit down a two-lane street.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there! Shit say something Rin!" Screaming with frustration Inuyasha slammed the phone down onto the mantle in Kagome's room and paced across the floor.

A truck. A semi-truck. It must have been a train. It was something huge and hard. That is the only explanation for the- "STUPID ASS HEADACHE THAT I HAVE!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. Her brain pounded excessively against her skull. She couldn't quite remember what she was doing outside in her pajamas, but she didn't like it.

Then, out of nowhere, a spark knowledge replenished the girl's memories. "Kagome." Tossing her head Rin searched for the phone. Dialing 69 she retraced the number of her friend's soon-to-be hero.

"Rin?" Knowing that there was no time to waste Inuyasha cut straight to the chase.

"She left! She hit me and then she left! How could she do that to me! How?" Poor Rin took in as much air as possible before continuing. "Mystic Clouds Inn on 23098 Raindrop Ave. Charleston, West Virginia. That's where she is heading. I think I have a concussion I got to go." With that she ended the call and in small steps made her way to her apartment door.

* * *

and there my friends is your chapter...review tell me what you think please...oh ya and forgive me again i know i said was going to have them meet but i figured it would be better if i had there meeting more imaginative then a simple 'hey i need your help my name is blahblah' and then a simple reply 'wow i will save you my name is soso'

forgive me

love

the sick

disturbed

emo-intrigued

redrizen


End file.
